What do you Want, A or B?
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Viñeta. Después de su aventura en Edoras, a Lucy no la deja en paz una pequeña duda que sólo Natsu le puede resolver. ¿A quién podrá preferir el Dragon Slayer: Lucy A o Lucy B, y por qué? Pero, espera, ¿cuál Lucy es Lucy? ¡Natsu/Lucy! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Buenas!, por fin tengo la satisfacción de decir que espero me tengan más a menudo por aquí. ¡Ya tengo internerd otra vez!**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews en mis anteriores trabajos, como ya dije no tenía internet y bueno... tampoco mucho tiempo para contestar de uno por uno, pero en general a todos: "¡gracias por leer, son los mejores!"**

**Ok, ahora los dejó con éste pequeñín:**

**Aclaraciones: Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del ¡oh, gradioso! Hiro Mashima, quien por cierto está haciendo un excelente trabajo con los capítulos más recientes del manga. ¡Es mi ídolo! También propiedad de editorial Kodansha, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, el Director Ishihira Shinji y la cadena TV Tokyo. Yo soy sólo una simple humana que los toma por mero amor a la literatura y sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**¡Ahora, gente, a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

><p>~What do you Want, A or B?~<p>

Lucy frunció el ceño, indecisa de si decirle o no a Natsu lo que pasaba por su mente en ésos momentos. Su rostro se tiñó de un carmín brilloso, mientras se sacudía intentando controlarse. Definitivamente… definitivamente nunca más haría caso a las palabras de Mirajane, ¡nunca!

Por su parte la peliblanca rió, mirando cómo ésta tenía reacciones variadas: desde rostros de ensoñación hasta miradas de terror

–Lo siento, creo que lo volví a hacer– le comentó, limpiando uno de los tarros que había servido

–¿Tú crees?– le respondió, volteándose a verla con el ceño fruncido infantilmente

–Sí– asintió con inocencia. Lucy suspiró pesadamente, su amiga tampoco tenía remedio

–Pero, ¿sabes?– comenzó la Maga S –Creo que si no le preguntas no lo sabrás–

–Sí, ¡lo sé!– chilló, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás –Pero es que… Natsu es tan tonto que creo que no sabrá de lo que le hablo–

–No pierdas la concentración, Lucy– le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo –Estoy segura que Natsu te comprenderá a la perfección–

–¿En serio lo crees?–

–¡Claro!– le contestó, sonriendo ampliamente –Natsu a veces se comporta como un niño, pero sabe entender a las personas–

–B-Bien… lo haré– balbuceó con torpeza, levantándose del banco

–Suerte con eso– le deseó

La rubia se detuvo a escasos pasos de la mesa donde él estaba con Happy, respirando con dificultad, y como si fuera poco… temblando de pies a cabeza. El Exceed la notó, señalándola divertido mientras murmuraba algo torciendo la lengua, Natsu se volteó, mirándola en silencio

–Te gggggusta– le dijo Happy

–¡Silencio, neko-chan!– le gruñó, haciendo señas de querer atraparlo. El pequeño Mago se paralizó de inmediato, tornándose profundamente pálido mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas

–¡Ah, Lucy me dijo "neko-chan", ¡es tan cruel!– lloriqueó, volando hacia la barra con Mira

–¡Espera, ¿qué acaso no eres un gato?– le reclamó, siguiéndolo con la mirada

Inmediatamente de que Happy la acusara con Mirajane desvió la mirada, regresándola al pelirosa que la miraba de fijo. Rápido ella se sonrojó

–¿Q-Qué…?– lo cuestionó

–Lucy luce rara…–

–¿Cómo que luzco rara?– bufó, frunciendo el ceño molesta. Salamander rió

–¡Es broma, es broma!– le sonrió –¿Y bien, qué sucede?–

–¿Tiene que suceder algo para que quiera venir contigo?– le soltó, con las mejillas brillosas, sentándose en frente de él

–En serio no sabes disimular– suspiró sonriendo –Por tu rostro se ve que algo quieres–

–Eso sonó feo…– susurró, tomando y soltando el aire de sus pulmones –Pero la verdad sí–

–¡Bien, dilo, dilo!– la animó, trepando la mitad de su cuerpo a la mesa, haciendo que ambos quedaran cercanos –¿Qué es, una misión?–

–No en realidad, es sólo una pregunta–

–¿Una pregunta?, eso es muy aburrido…– se quejó, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza –¿Y, qué es?–

–Um… es… sobre Edo Lucy– comenzó, sonrojándose. Dragneel se tornó pensativo

–¡Ah, ésa Lucy aterradora!– exclamó al recordarla –¿Qué hay con ella?–

–Ah… la verdad me preguntaba si… um… ¿ella sería mejor compañera?– balbuceó, respirando entrecortadamente

–¿Eh?, en serio que no te entiendo, Lucy– respondió él, verdaderamente confundido

–Te estoy diciendo que si la prefieres a ella, idiota– le aclaró, con el ceño fruncido y muchas venitas palpitando por su frente

–¿Preferirla?–

–Sí, ya sabes… la Lucy de allá es muy distinta a mí, y de alguna manera es tan genial como Erza–

–Es aterradoramente igual de aterradora que Erza…– comentó pensativo –Pero eso no me haría preferirla–

–¿No?–

–No, Lucy A tiene cualidades propias y Lucy B también– le explicó

–¿Y cuál se supone que soy yo?– inquirió, curiosa. Natsu puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose las manos hasta el cabello, nervioso

–¿Cuál eres… um, no, cuál eras?– balbuceó. Lucy apretó los puños, aguantándose las ganas de estrangularlo, sin duda él no era la persona más brillante

–¡Cómo sea, sólo sigue con lo que estabas!– le ordenó, con voz chillona –¿Por qué no la preferirías a ella?–

–Porque ella es una mujer ruda, sinceramente no me gustaría que me estén aplicando tortura a cada momento, tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿sabes?– le respondió, con simplicidad

–¿Y qué más?– lo cuestionó, pasando saliva con dificultad

–Pues… también es aterradora y fuerte, y no se molestaba como ésta Lucy con las cosas que decía… ¡pff!, eso no es nada divertido– añadió pensativamente, con los brazos cruzados –Es mucho más divertido estar contigo, además eres más linda– le sonrió, haciendo que se sonrosara

–Diciendo todas ésas cosas haces parecer que soy un juguete– bufó, girando el rostro para no verlo –Pero si fuera uno entonces claro sería una muñeca– añadió altivamente

Natsu se mordió el labio de inmediato, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos mientras de ésta salían pequeñas risas. Heartphilia lo tomó por el cuello del chaleco, agitándolo de delante hacia atrás mientras le reclamaba con molestia. A su alrededor todos rieron

–Pero igualmente, estoy casi 100% segura que Edo Lucy y yo somos exactamente iguales–

–¡No lo creo, a ti se te ven más grandes, y el cabello también!– se rió, divertido

–¿Más grandes…?– repitió consternada

¿Qué otra cosa podía tener más grande que no fuera el cabello?... y ése no era "grande" era "largo", para colmo del vocabulario de su compañero. Lo miró, viendo que éste ponía toda su atención en otra cosa, rápido bajó la vista hacia donde el Dragon Slayer mantenía la suya. Al notar exactamente qué miraba se sonrojó con violencia, tartamudeando sin poder decir nada en concreto

–¡Ma-Maldito pervertido!– le gruñó, abalanzándosele, rodando ambos por el piso

Los más cercanos comenzaron a carcajear, muchos de ellos apoyando a Lucy para que le diera una paliza. Inmediatamente de escuchar las porras, Gray se levantó de su banco, brindándole apoyo a la rubia mientras el pelirosa sólo se quejaba de lo malos que eran con él y Juvia lloraba a mares por sentirse abandonada


End file.
